Family Ties
by Archangel1
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic A New Beginning. Sorry it took so long to get out. I need help with deciding something for my next fic. Please R&R.


  


  


  


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men or any of the characters. I need help with deciding who should be killed off and who should be replacing them. This is only for the X-Men team. I will decide who dies by the number of votes they receive. Thanks. If you have any questions, ask me. I'm sorry it's so short, The next one will be a lot longer. 

  


  


  


Family Ties

  


  


  


  


Magneto stood in the middle of his chamber, standing in front of Polaris who was chained up against the wall in plastic chains.

  


Magneto stared eye-to-eye with her. "You will join me one way or the other. I prefer it being the easy way but if you insist I will do it the hard way."

  


Polaris glared and spat in his face. "Never!" she yelled.

  


"Lucky for you I am a patient man," he said while wiping the spit off his face. He glanced towards the doorway. "Sauron!" he bellowed.

  


Sauron quickly flew in and landed. He was back to normal health after stealing some powers to energize his body. Magneto walked with him out of the chamber and down the hall. "What's the status of my team?"

  


"Avalanche is dead. Well, from the pieces I found of him that's all I can assume," Sauron joked. He saw the seriousness in Magneto's face and quickly continued. "Omega Red somehow survived, but he won't be ready for a while. We heard about a self-recovery system but we are unsure of how to trigger it. Sabertooth should be better in about a week, with his healing powers. Juggernaut should be okay in a couple of days."

  


Magneto nodded, taking in all the information. "Watch over the girl." With that he walked off.

  


Sauron went back to Magneto's chamber and sat on a chair. In a matter of minutes he was asleep. 

  


Polaris looked pleadingly at the sky and sighed. 'Please help me...' she said to herself.

  


**Cut to: X-Men Mansion**

  


Iceman was walking down the hall while conversing with Shadowcat.

  


"We have to go get her!" he yelled.

  


Shadowcat sighed. "No Bobby! It is too much of a risk. We don't know anything about Magneto's hideout. We could be walking straight into a trap. We're not even sure of his team, he could have an army of mutants by now."

  


"But Kitty, we don't know what is happening to her. She could be dying or maybe even dead already!"

  


Kitty stopped and stared straight at him. "I will not have yours and Lorna's past interfere with your work. If I see that happen you are off the team! Understand, Drake?!" 

  


Iceman stared in shock and gulped. Kitty sighed and went into the conference room. A few 'That's right!' and 'You go girl!' were heard from inside the room. After a moment's hesitation he walked into the room and stood in front of Kitty.

  


"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

  


"No, I'm sorry, Bobby," Shadowcat cut him off, "I understand how you feel. I would be the same way if something happened to Peter... just feel like I failed somehow."

  


Bobby smiled, "That's okay." They both then sat down and began making a plan.

  


Shadowcat began the conversation."Does anyone have any ideas on what we should do?"

  


"I say we go and rip 'em to shreds!" Wolverine answered.

  


Psylocke nodded. "We should attack while their numbers are few and while they are still recovering."

  


The others all nodded. Shadowcat thought for a moment then nodded. "We leave tomorrow."

  


**Cut to: Magneto's Base**

  


"Sauron," Magneto began, " we need reinforcements. I feel as if the X-Men are going to attack. Bring me Pyro, the Blob, and.....Toad, I guess. If Juggernaut is better than I want him too."

  


Sauron nodded and smirked like an idiot. "Omega Red miraculously recovered last night. It must have been the self-recovery system."

  


Magneto smiled to himself, very pleased. "Excellent. You know what to do."

  


Sauron nodded while Magneto walked away. Sauron headed into Magneto's chamber. He stopped in front of Polaris. He held her head right in front of his and he began hypnotizing her.

  


"Magneto is you fath-_master_," Sauron faltered and shook his head then continued, "You have always served him...You will help us destroy the X-Men."

  


Polaris's eyes glowed with an unmistakable evil touch. "I will destroy the X-Men. I will stand beside my master...."

  


Sauron cackled like a hyena. "The X-Men don't stand a chance! They can't possibly hurt Polaris while she is hypnotized!" He walked off laughing like a mad man.

  


**Cut to: The Next Day, X-Men Mansion**

  


Kitty Pryde paced back and forth in the briefing room talking into a tape recorder. "Why would Magnus capture Lorna and not his son?" She sighed. "None of this makes sense..."

  


"Pietro has been withdrawn lately...I wonder why?"

  


She glanced at the clock. "Ah, time to go." She pressed the communicator on her belt and spoke to her team. "It's time to go, meet at the hangar in five minutes in uniform. Shadowcat out."

  


She began walking out but stopped and held the tape recorder to her mouth. "Note to self, Research Magneto, Polaris, and Quicksilver's past...there may be some type of connection there..."

  


**Cut to: Magneto's Hideout**

  


Blob, Pyro, Toad, and Sauron were talking in the hall. "When Magneto wears himself out battling the X-Men, we'll ambush and destroy him! Then we can rule the world!" Pyro yelled.

  


Sauron nodded. "Yeah, we won't need him. After he's gone we'll take the green-haired chick as our slave!" They all laughed.

  


The wall suddenly blew up. "You will do no such thing!" Standing in the opening were the X-Men, dressed in new and old uniforms.

  


Shadowcat stood in front of everyone wearing her old blue and yellow Excalibur uniform with her famous mask. Wolverine stood next to her wearing his classic yellow costume. Quicksilver was wearing a shiny silver and white uniform that was of the same design as his first one.

  


Iceman was in his ice form which was now very human-like. Psylocke was wearing her new dark blue uniform wielding a psychic knife. Gambit stood next to her wearing his Age of Apocalypse outfit.

  


Magneto's team positioned themselves in front of them. "Bring it on, puny X-Men!" Blob yelled. 

  


Before anyone did anything two shapes appeared between Magneto's team. One was Magneto, wearing a new uniform much like the one in the Age of Apocalypse. The second shape was Polaris. She was wearing a black uniform with dark green gloves and belt. Her dark green cape flowed around her. Her eyes were pure evil. The X-Men stood in shock. Magneto spoke.

  


"Are you ready to meet your demise, X-Men? I want you to meet your executioner. You already know her of course. " He turned and looked specifically at Quicksilver. 

  


"Come, join me, son. Rule by your family's side."

  


"Family?" Quicksilver asked.

  


"Why yes, your sister and I of course." He gestured to Polaris and himself.

  


Quicksilver stared. "I don't believe it...I'll never join you, you tyrant!" Shadowcat said to herself, "It all makes sense now, we're all doomed..."

  


Magneto seemed depressed. "Very well then. Attack!"

  


His force, all except for the Blob, powered up their weapons and shot them as one huge ball at the X-Men, who didn't have time to move out of the way.

  


  


To Be Continued


End file.
